


Leaving a Wedding

by glamourweaver



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourweaver/pseuds/glamourweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prologue to longer stories to come.  Set after Korra and Asami's final conversation in LoK, but before they journey to the Spirit World - setting up the broader context of their departure.  It's actually mainly focused on Korra and Tenzin, but I didn't want to give the false impression of a romantic pairing in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving a Wedding

"Zhu Li?! Has anyone seen the bride? Zhu Li?!”

“Uh, Tenzin, do you have a minute?”

The Airbending master spun on his heels. Behind him he found Korra and Asami waiting, soft smiles on both their faces.

“Of course Korra, but…. Well I’ve lost track of Varrick and I’m worried he’s still going to try and use one of the glider suits. I thought I’d see if Zhu Li could-“

“Right!” Asami chimed in, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulder “I saw her over with your parents. I’ll go find her and we’ll make sure Varrick doesn’t do anything dangerous. You two talk.”

Korra reached up and gave Asami’s arm a noticeable squeeze. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Asami’s smile widened into a broader grin than Tenzin thought he had ever seen her wear. She turned and stepped away then, but not before letting her fingers linger a moment on Korra’s shoulder.

The Avatar turned back to face her mentor and sighed, “I wanted to talk to you before I slip away, because I don’t want anyone to worry, but I don’t want to make a scene.”

“Oh, of course, Korra. If you’re turning in for the night –“

“No. Not the night. I… I think I need to leave for a bit. I mean – I know I just got back basically, and I’ve been gone a long time, but this is something I need to do – “ the Avatar looked down, sheepishly, but Tenzin thought he caught a hint of a smile at the end there.

Tenzin’s brow furrowed, “I’m sorry Korra, I don’t understand. Where are you going?”

Korra’s sharp blue eyes shot up to meet his, “Through the Spirit Portal – I was only on the immediate otherside before with Kuvira, and it wasn’t any part of the Spirit World I’ve ever seen before.” Her head turned toward the pillar of golden light in the distance, “who knows what’s out there?”

The old master followed her gaze staring into the distance himself, pondering with the student he’d watched grow into the amazing young woman standing before him. “Yes. I think you’re right. If this is what you’re instincts are telling you you need to do next, you have my complete support. If Raiko’s going to expand the city around the portal, we’ll need to know what we’re building the heart of the Republic around… but are you sure you want to slip out now, alone? You could wait and I could put together a whole team of Airbenders to go with you. Opal and Kai have more than proven themselves up to the challenge – and Jinora can keep in contact with you from here… unless you’d rather she accompany you, I’m just not comfortable sending her on missions WITH Kai quite yet – “

Korra laughed, “No, no – that’s ok Tenzin. Feel free to have Jinora check in if you have some important message for me – but I think I have all the support I need for the trip.”

Korra looked over her shoulder into the party, where Tenzin saw Zhu Li dragging Varrick onto the dance floor, ripping a glider suit out of his hands to throw back to Asami who stood chuckling with Tonraq and Senna. That same soft smile rose on Korra’s face and… was she blushing?

“Asami is coming with you?”

Korra broke her gaze and brushed some hair behind her ear. She was definitely blushing now, “Is it that obvious?” she whispered… “I mean,” her voice quickly rose back up, “yes, she needs to get away for a while, after everything that happened, and I thought it sounded like a good chance to… well… hit two birds with one stone!”

Tenzin quickly swallowed his surprise – he’d always tried to keep a fair distance from Korra’s love life. He knew the last thing she’d want is an old man like him weighing in, and the knowledge that she was the reincarnation of his own father made the whole concept more than a little strange for him.

“Of course – you’ve both certainly earned a chance to get away. I’ll talk to President Raiko, Suyin, and Firelord Izumi tomorrow – they’ll probably want to keep your absence quiet, but assuming the Imperialists surrender Zaofu later this week as promised, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“So they’re definitely standing down? I was a bit worried about leaving with that still up in the air…”

“It appears so – you were right about trusting Kuvira to send the order herself. They’ve already completely withdrawn from Omashu and its surrounding territories, and the sovereign council has reformed. Baatar Jr. is also going to accompany his mother back to Zaofu to oversee the imperial command disarming, before he returns to the United Republic to do his time.”

“And Bai Sing Se?”

“That’s what I’m worried about. Everywhere else had some degree of local governance before Kuvira united them by force – but Bai Sing Se was in complete chaos before she imposed order. It doesn’t have any other system to fall back on if we just uproot the imperial military. Those forces were supposed to support Wu taking the throne once, but I doubt they’d do it even if he wanted to. Some degree of the Earth Empire’s governing bureaucracy may need to stay entrenched there.”

Korra nodded, “That’s a decision the people of the Earth Kingdom… or what was the Earth Kingdom, I guess… are going to have to make for themselves. As long as those camps Bolin told us about are shut down, I don’t think I should get involved – at least not uninvited.”

She was a bit surprised to see her teacher smile at that, “That’s almost exactly what Izumi told Raiko earlier today. He wanted to ask you to oversee instituting a new emergency regime, but Izumi basically scolded him like a toddler for it.”

Korra burst into a loud laugh, “Oh! I would have liked to see that!”

“It was not a pretty sight,” Tenzin chuckled

“Korra?” Asami had returned, giving the Avatar’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Yeah, we should be going.” Korra responded, her laughter subsiding back into that same soft-smile. “ Did you talk to Mako and Bolin?”

“Bolin, I did. He thought a vacation sounded like a great idea, and started to talk about coming along, before Opal cut him off. He promised to come by the island regularly to play with Naga while we’re gone though.”

“Oh good – I mean, I love the guy, but this is – “ Korra paused, a look of almost panic crossing her face. Asami tilted her head, her eyebrows raising slightly, “ – well… it’s your trip. I’ll take Bolin out for noodles, just the two of us when we get back.” Korra visibly relaxed as Asami smiled. “What about Mako, you didn’t see him?”

“I believe I saw him trying to escape Wu playing match maker for him over by the band,” Tenzin sighed, backing away from the two visibly smitten young women, “good evening you two, have a wonderful trip.” 

“We will Tenzin, and thank you for everything,” Korra said smiling up at him, with her crooked grin… his father’s grin. His grin exactly.

“There he is,” Asami waved over to Mako in the distance. Korra looked over to him just in time to see him smile at the sight of her and Asami together. He nodded to her. She nodded back.

“I’m ready to go Asami. Mako and I talked earlier. I don’t think there’s anything else that we need to say.”


End file.
